The present invention relates to a construction of a flotator incorporating a novel surface flotation technic adapted for use in benefication, coal dressing, wet refining, fuel solution treatment and so forth.
Hitherto, there have been proposed various types of flotators among which the WEMCO 1+1 type flotator and the DENVER D-R type flotators are well known.
However, as will be fully described later with reference to the drawings, these known flotators have suffer from various drawbacks or disadvantages. More specifically, in the WEMCO 1+1 type flotator, the settled particles are inconveniently scattered in the liquid because of the presence of a large free space in the cell. Another drawback is a phenomenon referred to as "short-circuiting" in which a part of the solution to be treated is directly conveyed to the discharge side of the flotator without being subjected to flotation.
Referring now to the DENVER D-R type flotator, the flotation power is limited due to its specific construction, as will be explained later. In addition, the unfavorable "short-circuiting" is also observed in this type of flotator. Further, this type of flotator necessitates a blower for supplying air.